Trampoline
by applesandstrawberries
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at task force but something seems different about L. So Light decides to put together a little surprise for him. Will it help to clear his mind? Read to find out! Rated T for slightly sour content.


**A/N - So I don't put up many story's, but I got this idea one night when I was lying on the trampoline, so hope you enjoy ! **

**: ) **

**Disclaimer: blah blah I hate to say it but I don't own death note or any of its characters... D: **

**Trampoline **

**Light's POV**

It was a normal day at task force, people typing madly away at computers, new criminals being killed and investigated but something seemed a little off about L.

He was slowly licking a rainbow lollypop bigger than his face, which wasn't out of the ordinary at all. His face was emotionless, as per usual, but behind those panda eyes I could see what looked to be loneliness. It must be hard not being able to connect with anyone, I know I couldn't live like that.

I felt sorry for him so I decided to give him a little surprise. I rolled my chair up next to him and tapped his shoulder, he looked up.

"Ryuuzaki" my voice was shaky, I cleared my throat and spoke again "I would like to take you somewhere tonight you seem distant, so I thought it might help you clear your mind."

He looked a little confused but then opened his mouth to speak.

"And where would that be Light-kun" he took a large bite out his lollypop and stared at me.

"It's a surprise, just be ready by 8:00". I got up and walked away before he had a chance to speak again.

I wouldn't ever tell anybody this but, I've had a bit of a man crush on him for a couple of months now. I don't know how it started but he just looks, different to me lately.

When I got back to my floor of headquarters I made a few calls to set things up for tonight, everything had to be perfect if I was to properly explain why I was doing all of this.

After my shower, I slipped on my plain, long sleeved white shirt and black tie with pants and shoes to match.

I got into the elevator and pushed the button for L's floor. I was nervous, I adjusted my tie before I knocked on the door waited for about 15 seconds for him to shuffle over and open it for me.

My eyes widened when saw what he was wearing a deep blue dress shirt that was very well complimented by his pale skin, a black tie and black pants that almost seemed to make him stand straighter. It took all my will power to not drool.

"R- Ryuuzaki" I stuttered mindlessly.

He just looked at me and nodded "I got Watari to pick them up, as it was a special occasion I thought I might get dress up."

"You look nice" was all I could manage to say. I quickly snapped myself out of it and gestured toward the elevator.

On the ride down he did not face me good thing too, I had been staring at him the whole time. The elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly. L shuffled out and walked towards my car I quickened my pace to get next to him.

I caught him by the arm, "Ryuuzaki" I said standing in front of him, "put this on." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blind fold

"If you say so" he mumbled and put it on. Sexual thoughts raked through my head but I shook them off.

"Well I can't see now so you're going to have to be my guide" he said stumbling forward and tripping. I caught him before he face planted into the concrete.

"Well yeah I guess I am" I said taking L's shoulders and pushing him toward the car. On the way there L picked at his blind fold I didn't mind because we were in the middle of nowhere he would have no idea what was going on anyway.

As I drove up the gravel road toward the paddock reserved just for tonight I thought about how to tell him how I felt, I mean how are you suppose to tell another man that you just might be in love with them?

We got to the gate and I stopped the car "I assume we're here now" he said looking up at me with a rare half smile.

"Umm... Yeah you assumed correctly... As usual" I smirked getting out of the car and going out to opens his door for him.

I got L out of the car and stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders to lead him toward his surprise, but instead of leaving them there he took them and slid them down to his hips, I gasped but did not argue. I gripped tightly and lead him forward.

We walked for about 5 minutes until I stopped him "are you ready?" I asked in a whispery tone.

L just nodded his head; I walked in front of him so I could see his face when he saw it. I counted to three in my head and pulled off his blind fold. I smiled t L's face, which right now seemed very confused and I can understand why. There was a giant trampoline in front of him.

"What do you think?" I said walking beside him, his mouth dropped and he tried to speak.

"W-why did y-you do this?" he stuttered rubbing his face then staring blankly at me.

I took a deep breath and took his pale hand into mine and lead him up the steps onto it and sat down.

"Well" I began, "when I was little and things didn't make sense or I needed to clear my mind I would lie out here under the stars and I thought, that your head might be a little cloudy and there's something's you would like to talk about."

I looked down and put my hands on my stomach ... butterflies... damn it L way do you make me feel this way! I shook my head a looked up at L, he was lying down looking at the stars he was smiling "L?" I said still looking at him

"Your right you know this is so relaxing" he said through a smile that seemed it would never leave his face and I hoped it didn't.

"L" I said looking down again, L sat up.

"Yes Light" his smile faded... dang.

"There's more than one reason I brought you out here tonight" He looked up; this is it, the do or die moment. "L ... "I-I love you."

He looked shocked. Oh no I was doomed, he doesn't like me back! I turned my head and fell backwards embarrassed as all hell I felt like I was about to die...

Until L ponced on me, my eyes widened and before I had time to speak he kissed me and this wasn't just any old kiss it was amazing, it was passionate yet soft and sweet L pulled away.

"I love you too stupid" He looked around "you know this tramp is pretty bouncy.. It could be good for more than just jumping" he said with a smirk and started to kiss down my neck.

"I had the same thought." I said and kissed him.

**A/N Well I hoped you enjoyed that believe it or not took me age's too write so please read and review tell me what you think all reviews are highly appreciated **

**Brooke : ) **


End file.
